hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Delivery Man
The Delivery Man is a NPC that was introduced to Hypixel on May 1, 2015. As his name implies, he delivers rewards to player. He can also help the player to link accounts. He can accessed in any hub, including the main ones. He currently has 10 delivery rewards, of which five can be claimed once per month, three can be claimed once per day and two can be only claimed once forever. Physical appearance The Delivery Man is a little Steve with a red butler outfit. He is a little tinier than a regular player, having two-thirds the height of a regular player. He is always holding something, however, the object he is holding varies from time to time: he regularly holds a normal chest, but holds a gift when it is Christmas. He also has some text above his name, displaying the number of rewards currently unclaimed and the most important currently unclaimed rewards. Behaviour When right-clicking on the Delivery Man, a GUI appears and offers lots of choices: Regular options * Mystery Box Delivery: A reward that can be claimed once per month by every user. As its name implies, the reward is a Mystery Box with a random star amount. * Mystery Box Delivery: A pack of 5 Mystery Boxes that can be claimed once per month by every user that has a VIP (or higher) rank. * Mystery Box Delivery: A pack of 5 Mystery Boxes that can be claimed once per month by every user that has a VIP (or higher) rank. * Mystery Box Delivery: A pack of 5 Mystery Boxes that can be claimed once per month by every user that has a VIP+ (or higher) rank. * Mystery Box Delivery: A pack of 5 Mystery Boxes that can be claimed once per month by every user that has a MVP (or higher) rank. * Mystery Box Delivery: A pack of 5 Mystery Boxes that can be claimed once per month by every user that has a MVP+ (or higher) rank. * Vote Delivery: A reward that can be claimed once per day by voting for Hypixel on certain server-ranking sites. The reward for this is 5,000 EXP and 3,000 arcade coins. The known voting sites are as follows: ** Minecraft Servers.org (vote.hypixel.net/0) ** Minecraft Server List (vote.hypixel.net/1) ** Minecraft Multiplayer (vote.hypixel.net/2) ** TOP G (vote.hypixel.net/3) ** For unknown reasons, vote.hypixel.net/4 redirects to www.google.com (normally, inexistant vote links redirect to www.hypixel.net/play, except for this one). ** ServerPact (vote.hypixel.net/5) ** Minecraft IP List (vote.hypixel.net/6) ** Minetrack (vote.hypixel.net/7) * Social Media Rewards: When selecting this option, the Facebook, Instagram, YouTube or Twitter page of Hypixel will be proposed and following any of these accounts will give the player a 4x Coin Booster, meaning that the player can get at best four of these coin boosters. Obviously, these rewards can only be claimed once. * Daily Reward (block of gold): This reward can be claimed once per day (except if the player possesses Reward Tokens) and allow the player to choose (after having watched an advertisement, if they do not own a rank) between 3 cards, each card being an in-game reward that can, for instance, go from a simple Mystery Box to 100,000 EXP. * Website Reward: A reward that can be obtained by linking the player's Minecraft account to a Hypixel account (on the website, as the name implies). This reward can only be claimed once is the reward?. * Daily Reward (minecart with chest): This reward can be claimed once per day. Along with the first "Mystery Box Delivery", this is the only reward that does not need any requirements to be claimed. The reward itself is 2,000 EXP and 3,000 arcade coins. Temporary options * Advent Calendar (year): * Hytale Trailer: Holiday Boxes During holidays such as Halloween, Christmas and Summer the Hypixel team will add holiday boxes which will give you one Mystery Box every 1 or 2 days. In these special Mystery Boxes you can unlock special holiday collectibles that have been added for that holiday. These boxes will appear on the very top and bottom of the Delivery Man menu at Halloween, Christmas and Summer holidays. They can sometimes appear for Valentines and other holidays. More of these boxes are available to donators. Trivia * The Delivery Man appears in the daily reward video "Zoo", welcoming the player to what he calls the "Hypixel Zoo" before a character interrupts him and says that "this is not the zoo, it is the lobby". Category:Server Mechanics